Unexpected Love
by amelia-lafleur
Summary: Otogi wakes up in the forest all alone, but soon meets a certain ookami youkai who takes an interest in him... Yugioh-Inuyasha Crossover yaoi


Unexpected Love  
  
by Amelia LaFleur  
  
Rated R (yaoi, sexual imagery, a few bad words, light pedo hinting and crossbreeding)  
  
Started on 4-19-04  
  
Finished on 4-19-04  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Inuyasha, or Shaman King. I'm just having fun making Otogi a fanboy. It's fun!  
  
Notes: This fic is for Taitofan's contest. I'm sure she'll be quite pleased to see I choose one of the crossover pairings, PWP or not. :) I encourage people to check out her contest. See her or my author's page for the URL to the contest. Other than that please R&R and remember that CC is helpful while flames aren't. They're just funny. ;) Now, on with the fic!  
  
##########  
  
Otogi woke up to bright sunlight invading his sight. Once he'd adjusted to the light, one thought ran through his mind...  
  
'Where am I? And why am I fully dressed?'  
  
He knew he was outside, that much was obvious. He didn't know why though. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in his own bed... But now he was in some sort of forest, with his normal attire on, and definitely not in Domino. Whatever was going on, he intended to find out.  
  
He rose to his feet and looked around. It didn't seem like there were any people living in the forest, but he was sure there must be a city somewhere nearby. This was all probably his friends' idea of a joke... He'd make sure to give them hell once he got back home.  
  
##########  
  
Otogi decided that if this was indeed a joke, it was a cruel one. He'd been walking for nearly an hour, and his feet were beginning to hurt. After all, he wasn't exactly dressed to be hiking in the woods. Deciding it was high time for a break, he sat down on a fallen tree to rest his feet a while before continuing his trek to civilization.  
  
"I wish I knew where I was..." he said to no one in particular, twirling a strand of his raven hair around a slender finger.  
  
"You're in Japan genius."  
  
Otogi's head snapped to the sound of the voice. A boy who looked about his age immerged from behind one of the large trees and stood before him. Otogi couldn't help but notice that they looked quite similar to each other. Long black hair in a pony tail, a head band, brightly colored eyes, about the same height... And from the four words he'd said, Otogi figured their personalities must be a lot alike as well.  
  
"I know I'm in Japan, but I want to know -where-. Am I anywhere near Domino?" The other boy tilted his head, his face taking on a confused look.  
  
"Domino? I've never heard of it..." He looked Otogi up and down before a look of understanding settled on his face. "Hey, you're not from this time, are you? Did you come down the well with Kagome?" Now it was Otogi's turn to look confused.  
  
"Who's Kagome? And what do you mean that I'm not from this time?"  
  
"What century is it?" Otogi thought that was one of the silliest questions he'd ever heard.  
  
"The twenty first, of course." To his surprise, the other boy began to laugh.  
  
"Nope... I was right; you -are- from another time. Kagome's time in fact."  
  
Otogi was, to say the least, extremely confused. There was no way he'd gone back in time; that was absurd, right? But then again, he'd dealt with magical card games, crazy yamis, and enchanted golden items from Ancient Egypt. This actually wasn't all that perplexing. He did, however, want to know a few more things...  
  
"Who's Kagome?" The boy got rather depressed looking at the question.  
  
"She's the girl I wanted as my mate... But her heart belongs to another. She made that quite clear..." At the heart-wrenching look on the boy's face, Otogi had a sudden urge to take the other in his arms. But that was ridiculous; even though he did prefer males over females, he didn't even know this guys name... That reminded him of his other question.  
  
"I'm sorry about Kagome, but what's your name? And what's up with saying you wanted her as your mate? Isn't that term reserved for animals?" The boy chuckled, the previous gloomy look replaced with an amused one.  
  
"My name is Kouga. And yes, 'mate' is geared more towards animals, but you're not of this time, so you don't realize what I am." He turned around so Otogi could see his back, and the tail that was a part of him. "I'm the leader of the ookami youkai."  
  
"A wolf demon?" Otogi questioned, amazed at Kouga's tail, but completely believing him. He'd seen stranger things after all. Kouga nodded and turned back around. He happily noted that Otogi seemed upset that he couldn't stare at Kouga's backside anymore.  
  
"Yes. So as you can see, mate works just fine in my case. I wanted Kagome as a mate so I could have powerful cubs to carry on my species, I didn't want her as a lover. Frankly, I'd much rather not have female lovers..." He walked closer to where Otogi sat until he was less that a foot away. "What about you?" he asked in a seductive tone. "Do you prefer the company of men as well?"  
  
Otogi's mind was reeling as he nodded. He hadn't known Kouga for more than ten minutes, and here he was, being hit on. And he was -enjoying- it. Immensely. Kouga's ice blue eyes locked with his emerald green ones and he couldn't look away. He wanted this beautiful sight in front of him more than he'd ever wanted anything, whether it was wrong or right. Wolf demon or not, Otogi was proud to say he got what he wanted ninety-nine percent of the time. So if Kouga was offering, Otogi was taking.  
  
Otogi sprang to his feet, no longer feeling the pain from walking, and quickly closed the space between them. Kouga wasted no time nudging Otogi's mouth open and slipping in this tongue to explore the delicious mouth attached to his. Otogi's own tongue soon followed in suit, and they began the battle for dominance.  
  
After a few minutes of their tongue duel, Kouga gained the upper hand when he slipped his hands from their previous spots on Otogi's upper torso to the inside of his pants. Otogi gasped into the kiss as Kouga stroked his arousal. Did Kouga really want to go all the way? As Kouga removed his hand to begin undressing himself, the answer was obvious. But did Otogi really want to go that far? He watched Kouga standing before him, almost naked. Hell yes, he wanted this so badly it hurt.  
  
Kouga finished undressing just as Otogi began to. In less than a minute, both boys were naked in front of each other, admiring each other's perfect bodies. All that was left were their respective head bands, but that they could live with.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kouga asked, stepping forward and running his fingers through Otogi's fine hair. Otogi nodded.  
  
"Yes, I've never been more ready for anything in my life. I want you Kouga. Please, make me yours." Kouga smiled and lowered Otogi to the ground.  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
##########  
  
"Otogi! Hey Otogi! Wake up!"  
  
Otogi woke up, fully clothed, and sitting on Yuugi's couch. Never mind that he had a terrible erection...   
  
So it had all been a dream... He hadn't really gone back to Feudal Japan and made love to Kouga, the gorgeous Ookami Youkai no Ouji. It was all just wishful dreaming while his friends watched Shaman King.   
  
He remembered now, he'd asked Jounouchi to wake him up after the show was over. Faust wasn't in it anyway, and as he viewed it, any episode without the sexy necromancer in it wasn't worth watching. Kind of like how he felt about Kouga on Inuyasha... Only he'd never had a dream about sleeping with Faust. Yet.  
  
"Thanks Jounouchi," he told the blond after he'd fully awoken. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yuugi said as Otogi got up. "But don't take too long. Inuyasha is coming on soon. I think Kouga's in this one. He's your favorite character, right?" Otogi fought the incredible urge to laugh as he got up to go to the bathroom to take care of his little "problem".  
  
"Yeah," he said as he left the room, "he's -defiantly- my favorite character..."  
  
########## End ########## 


End file.
